The present invention relates to ash trays and more particularly to ash trays of the type having a removable receptacle for receiving smokers' waste such as ashes and butts.
A common type of ash tray, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a vessel 1 having an upright side wall and a plurality of slots or notches 12 functioning as rests for holding cigarettes evenly distributed in the top end of the upright side wall. This known ash tray has been found unsatisfactory for the following reasons:
1) Frequently the refuse or dregs are still smoldering or even lit and, depositing such material in this known ash tray can result in inconvenient, noxious or even disastrous consequences; and
2) To empty this ash tray, the lightweight ashes being extremely susceptible to even mild air currents frequently settle on the area surrounding the ash tray.